Just You
by I'llbeyourmirror
Summary: Britta reflects on her night after the Tranny Dance and shares a conversation with Abed. I may add more, but I haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

Just You

Britta is sitting on a couch in the library all alone. She just made a complete fool of herself. She will never walk these halls with confidence again. Sure, she won "Tranny Queen" but right now she is thinking that might not be something to boast about. She has always been so guarded. She never says things unless she is sure. However, tonight, she spoke straight from her heart without giving her brain a chance to filter. She thought maybe that desperate times call for desperate measures, but now she is all alone and the man she thought she loved is spending his night with a girl half his age. A girl that is supposed to be her best friend.

The last thing she wants is to be angry and bitter. She admits to herself that if their roles were reversed she could not guarantee that she would put friendship over him. Maybe Annie got caught up in the moment acting straight out of her heart without giving her brain a chance to filter. Britta can understand that. To consciously do something so hurtful would require Annie to be selfish, impulsive and insensitive and she is none of those things. Britta is just hurting right now. She just wants to have a good cry and spend the rest of the night getting plastered at a dingy bar. But in a few days, she thinks she can find it in her heart to forgive her friend.

But he is not off the hook. No, he fled. Like a coward. Yes, it was a lot of pressure for him, but he is supposed to operate well under pressure. That is exactly what he used to get paid for. She decides he had better have a stellar explanation. She cannot be angry with him because he does not love her, but she can be and is angry with him for his general behavior in the situation.

With nowhere else to go, she makes her way to Abed's dorm. He is busy packing up to go home for the summer.

"Hey." She says, "Would you like some help with this?"

"Oh, hi, Britta," he replies, "Sure, I could use a hand. You can box up my movies."

Britta laughs because there are so damn many. Just as she expected.

"You've been crying recently. I can tell. Do you wanna talk about it?"

She draws in a deep breath. "Sure. Just do me a favor and don't analyze me like I'm a television character, okay?"

"You got it. No references. Just you."

She takes another deep breath and spills all the details. Everything that's been going through her head recently. She asks him what he thinks.

"Well, if I'm honest, it seemed out of character for you to do what you did, but I still think Jeff is a jerk for how he's handled this whole situation. Not to mention for how he passed you up. I think a guy would have to be crazy to pass you up. And that I mean."

She smiles and thanks him. And then she realizes that she feels a little better. A little less dejected and a little closer to confident.


	2. Chapter 2

Britta's lying alone on the couch in her apartment. It has been one week since _the incident_. She has not spoken to Jeff. He has called her twice. She quickly answered and hung up both times. She is not ready to hear his explanations, excuses or even his apologies. She needs more time. Annie has called her twice. The first time, Britta gave her the same treatment she gave Jeff. The second time, she answered.

"Look, Annie. I just… I really don't want to know what happened between you and Jeff, okay?"

"Britta, I am so SO sorry. That's all I want to say. You're like my best friend, and I don't want you to be hurt. That's more important to me than what may or may not be going on between me and Jeff."

"That's sweet, Annie. But, I know you like Shirley better than me and that you probably just said all that because you know I'll be okay with it eventually like I was with Vaughn. And I don't care what you do with Jeff. Just don't tell me about it, okay? And not just because I feel like such a dumbass about everything that's gone down, but because it kind of grosses me out, too."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Britta! You're amazing. No matter what Jeff says about you being psycho or what Shirley says about you engaging in unholy acts."

"Wait, what?"

"Uh, nothing. I, uh, have to go. Bye!"

"Um… bye."

A few minutes later, the phone rings again. Britta's expecting it to be Jeff, so she picks it up prepared to hang up again. But this time, it's Abed. So she answers, curious.

"Hey, Abed."

"Hi, Britta. My dad is angry at me again, and he told me I have to leave the house. But I know he'll let me back in eventually. Getting kicked out of the house is a teen sitcom staple, and they always get invited back after a couple of days."

"What are you saying, Abed?"

"I need a place to stay. And you came through for me last time I had issues with my father. So I thought I'd ask if I could crash at your apartment."

"Why can't you ask Troy and Pierce if you can stay with them in Pierce's freakin' mansion?"

"Continuity, Britta. You've already established yourself as the person I go to when I have family troubles. Troy has every other part of my life, but this is your role to play. We can't just switch it up like that."

"Abed, this isn't some dumb sitcom. But, hey, why not? I'm so bored and lonely. Just bring some of your movies with you. Bring _Sixteen Candles_. We both love that one."

"Thanks a lot, Britta. I'll be right over and I'll bring that movie."

Three cheesy '80's movies later, and it's time for bed.

"Well, I'm sleepy, Abed. I think we should peace out for the night."

"You know, Britta. This evening is starting to feel like an awful fanfiction..."

"Oh,_ hell_ no, Abed. We are NOT hooking up. YOU can sleep on my couch."

"Oh… Okay. I'm going to call Troy and tell him about my day and then I'll go right to bed."

"Well don't stay up too late, Abed. I know you don't have school tomorrow, but you don't want to start bad habits."

"Right. Good night, Britta."

"Good night, Abed."

**A/N: I initially had no desire to have Abed and Britta hook up, but I think that if I'm careful, maybe I can make it work. I'm going to go whatever route my reviewers tell me to, so let me know if you want to see a developing friendship, or something more romantic.**


End file.
